


your lips, my lips, apocalypse

by pickledtalie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Makeouts, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, idek how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledtalie/pseuds/pickledtalie
Summary: kiss, kiss, fall in love. they've already got the last part down, time for the first.(lowercase intended for the aesthetic)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	your lips, my lips, apocalypse

marinette wakes up with a startle. an unfinished dream that scared her made her shoot up, though she can’t seem to remember what it was about.

she blinks away the sleep in her groggy eyes, a small smile taking over her face. sitting on her bed, still in her pajamas, blankets strewn over her lap, her bluebell eyes glaze over. lost in thought and pure delight. she reaches two fingers up to delicately press them against her soft lips.

the kiss from the night previous floods her memories, flushing her cheeks and making her let out a dreamy sigh.

she remembers their icy breaths mingling as their faces were merely inches apart. she remembers the way he cupped her cheek and held her waist before gently pressing his lips against her own. the way the spark ignited and sent shivers down her spine. the way she was barely able to control herself after it, wanting more of him. _all_ of him.

it had been a clang of teeth and a bump of noses at first, neither having experience with this sort of thing. but then it had morphed into something more. their lips were in sync as they pressed together, moving softly and gently against the other’s.

a sound not too distant from a moan had escaped her lips once they’d set the pace and figured it out. marinette’s cheeks had coloured pink out of embarrassment, she tried to pull away. he kissed her harder.

her hands tugged on his blond locks, pink nails scratching softly at his scalp. his were on her face as he took control of the kiss.

unfortunately, he had then pulled away. just as he had started it. the taste of his lips lingered on hers and she yearned for more.

they had sat there on her balcony, legs crossed as they leaned away from each other, trying to catch their breaths. their noses and cheeks had flushed pink from the cold air. hearts pounding in sync as they attempt to compose themselves.

his captivating green eyes were filled with delight as he watched her regain her breath. adrien flashed her a smirk. it was enough for her to lose control.

their lips met again. this time it was her who had initiated the kiss. the taste of cookies and milk and her cherry lip gloss mixed into one. it was addicting, and the boy had found himself falling even harder.

then she remembers the way he pulled back, yet again, a shy smile playing on his beautiful lips. the way his green eyes had twinkled as he met her bluebells. the way he had been so close that she could feel his sugary breath mix with her own. the way he had softly said, "i love you,"

it was so quiet, she almost missed it. the intimacy of a private confession, just between two lovers. it was everything she'd ever wanted. _he_ was everything she'd ever wanted.

she saw his eyes flicker to her lips, long eyelashes lay against his pink cheeks as adrien sucked in a breath.

this boy was going to be the death of her, she had thought to herself. though, marinette wasn't quite opposed to the idea, as long as he would be by her side.

her small hands had pulled his head towards her, making their lips meet once again. the spark was bigger this time, the confession hung in the air and clouded their minds as their lips moved in sync.

she had felt all the pining, all the pent-up feelings, all of their love for each other release like a dam.

she remembers thinking about how addicting his lips were. how she wanted to spend her whole life with him. she and him against the world, he had said.

then she pulled away again, resting her forehead on his. she felt his breath mingle with hers, their faces only inches apart.

she felt his arms wrap around her again. the warmth that radiated from him was enough to keep them from the chilly midnight air.

"i love you,” marinette had whispered back, loving the feeling of those three words tumbling out of her mouth she remembers how he kissed her again. how the two of them spent the rest of the night whispering, sharing secrets and kisses as the sun came up slowly.

coming back to reality, she opens her eyes. she touches her lips again, heart pounding faster than before.

a single thought runs through her head, distracting her from the fact she should've been getting ready for school.

"he loves me," she whispers to no one in particular, the feeling of the words exiting her mouth filling her with something she'd never experienced before. "he _loves_ me!" she repeats, falling backwards into her bed, erupting into a fit of giggles.

"he loves me!"

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, this is my first work and i'm kinda nervous to post so omo,,, originally there were no names involved just he/she stuff with hair and eye colours so if the names fit weird i am Sowwy. feel free to leave a comment and correct my grammar or anything! thank you for reading<3


End file.
